The invention relates to a drive device for a shade arrangement for vehicles, in particular for a rear window or side window roller blind including a slider that is supported along a movement path, the slider supporting a rod which facilitates moving the shade arrangement into a pulled out position and/or a pulled in position, including a rope at which the slider is attached and which is run over an upper deflection arrangement proximal to the pulled out position and a lower deflection arrangement remote from the pull out position, a drive roller at which the rope is at least attached by friction locking, a motor which rotates the drive roller and moves the slider by the rope between the pulled out position and the pulled in position.
Drive devices for shade arrangements are known in many configurations.
A drive device of this generic type is illustrated e, g. EP 1 979 182 B1 which moves a slider within a support tube back and forth between a pulled out position and a pulled in position. In this drive device the upper deflection arrangement that is proximal to the pulled out position is configured as a drive roller. The rod inserted into the slider is coupled with a pull out profile of the sun roller blind. When the slider is moved into the starting position, then the rod takes the pull out profile of the sun roll up blind along and thus moves the sun roll up blind into its shading pulled out position. An opposite movement retracts the sun roll up blind.
DE 10 2016 100 208 also owned by applicant and not yet published shows a drive device of the generic type cited supra. Also this drive device includes an upper deflection arrangement and a lower deflection arrangement wherein both deflection arrangements are configured as a roller. The lower deflection arrangement is configured as a drive roller which moves the rope back and forth, and consequently moves the slider back and for the between the pulled out position and the pulled in position.
The known drive devices like many other technical arrangements of vehicles are typically hidden between inner fairing elements so that cavities between the inner fairing elements and a vehicle body are the only place available for arrangement. Since a variety and number of pieces of equipment of modern vehicles has increased continuously a plurality of technical pieces of equipment shares the limited installation spaces. Behind door fairings of vehicle doors there are for example speakers, body stiffeners components of electrical window lifters, support elements for movable side windows, actuation motors for electrical locking doors, air bag components and shade devices and their control and drive elements. This installation space is further limited by indentations of the side fairings into the arrangement space in order to provide room for storage compartments in the interior. In order to use the limited installation space in the best way possible the pieces of equipment have to be minimized with respect to their installation space requirements. This minimization of installation requirement was achieved in the past in particular by minimizing electrical and electronic components.